mel_and_limas_ff_sfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitel 2-Zwischen Recht und Unrecht
Between Heaven and Hell 2. Kapitel – Zwischen Recht und Unrecht Nach weiteren zehn Minuten Anstarren, schnaubte Lieziel und erhob sich genervt. Godric folgte ihr keine Sekunde später. Im gemeinsamen Zimmer angekommen, ließ Lieziel sich sofort auf ´s Bett fallen und vergrub ich Gesicht in der Decke. Godric stand für kurze Zeit noch im Türrahmen, bevor er die Tür schoss und sich neben sie ans Kopfende des Bettes setzte. Lieziel drehte sich sofort und legte sich der Länge nach neben ihn, während Godric ihr durch die Haare strich. „´Tschuldige“, murmelte sie in seine Seite, „ich hätte nicht gedacht, ihn mal persönlich zu treffen.“ „Du hast ihn noch nie gesehen?“, fragte Godric und legte seine Arme um sie, als sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub. „Er hat mich damals…“, aber ihre Worte wurden durch Lippen gestoppt, die sich gierig auf ihre drückten, während Godric sie auf den Rücken drängte. „''Kami“, flüsterte sie, wurde aber durch ein Knurren und einen weiteren harschen Kuss unterbrochen. Godric war jedes Mal besitzergreifend, wenn sie das Geschehen von damals ansprach und meist endete es mit blauen Flecken an der Hüfte in Form von Fingerabdrücken und Bissspuren auf den Schultern. Wobei Lieziel die Fingerabdrücke hatte und Godric die Bissspuren, welche man schneller als die Abdrücke sah, da Godric morgens meist ohne Oberteil herumlief, sehr zu Lieziels Amüsement, da Eric, auch wenn er es nicht zu gab, meist peinlich berührt aussah. Lieziel wettete sogar, dass er rot werden würde, wenn er es könnte. Nach ''damals ''hatten Lieziel und Charon eine kleine Überraschung für die beiden Vampire vorbereitet. Die einzigen Exemplare, die es je gäben würde. Die Ringe der Göttin Solaris. Eigentlich war es eine alte Gutenachtgeschichte, die von einer Sonnengöttin erzählte, welche sich in eine Kreatur der Nacht verliebte. Aber durch die Gefahr ihren Geliebten zu verbrennen, schenkte sie ihm einen Ring aus ihrem eigenem Feuer geschmiedet, welcher es ihm ermöglichte auch am Tage bei ihr zu sein. Wie es ausging wusste Lieziel nicht, aber zumindest hatten Charon und sie mit einigen Tricks solche Ringe erschaffen und den beiden Vampiren so die Möglichkeit gegeben auch bei Tag umher zu wandern und geschützt vor Silber, Eisen und anderen Vampirschwächen zu sein. „Er hat mir die Schmerzen genommen“, wisperte sie abgehackt zwischen weiteren Küssen, worauf Godric ihr am Ende in die Augen starrte. Sich nun seiner anderen Aufmerksamkeit bewusst, sprach Lieziel weiter und strich ihm ein paar Fransen aus dem jugendhaften Gesicht. „Als ich bewusstlos wurde, verblassten die Schmerzen und ich wurde in Dunkelheit gehüllt, aber nicht im negativen. Ich könnte samtene Federn an Flügeln spüren, die mich umschlossen. Kurz bevor ihr damals diesen Versuch mit dieser Stackhouse brachtet, sprach er mit mir, erzählte mir, dass er mich einmal kennen lernen wollte, dass ich nicht tot war und ich nun aufwachen könne. Das wir uns vielleicht einmal wirklich trafen und ich mich bis dahin ein paar Gefühlen bewusst werden sollte“, endete sie. „Als ihr an der Tür standet…“, fragte Godric, dessen Satz von Lieziel beendet wurde, „…hat er mich seine Flügel spüren lassen. Es war das gleiche Gefühl.“ „Kannst du sie sehen?“, fragte Godric und rollte sich nun mit ihr so herum, dass sie auf ihm lag. „Nein“, gluckste sie, „aber sie fühlen sich nicht so an, wie die meisten denken.“ Sie setzte ihr Kinn auf seiner Brust ab und starrte zu ihm hoch. „Es ist…unbeschreiblich. Wie peitschender Wind und eiskaltes Wasser, aber auch gleichzeitig wie Elektrizität und Lava, es ist, als würdest du die Lebensquelle berühren und du würdest neugeboren“, endete sie in einem Wispern und spielte mit Godrics Lederband. Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht kannst du sie auch mal berühren…“ „Ich glaube nicht, dass sich Tod und die reine Schöpfung berühren soll…“ Ein Klopfen unterbrach Godrics Worte, worauf kurz danach ein weißer Haarschopf durch den Türspalt linste. „Moster lässt ausrichten, dass die Hunter das Gästezimmer bekommen, da die Engel nicht schlafen brauchen, brauchen sie auch kein Zimmer“, sprach Charon und schloss die Tür hinter sich, um sich dann zu Godric und seiner Mutter zu kuscheln. „Und Eric lässt ausrichten, dass er von euch Beiden verlangt, wieder angezogen runter zu kommen.“ Godric schnaubte, während Lieziel Charon durchs Haar wuschelte. Letzte Nacht, war mehr als ausreichend gewesen, auch wenn Lieziel es auch gern einfach machen würde, weil Eric sie nervte, aber im Moment, war sie mehr als zufrieden mit beschützerisch Küssen. Noch dazu, dass sie “fremde“ Personen im Haus hatten und sie sich ungern nackt wehren wollte, sollte es denn der Fall sein. „Richte Mél aus, dass ich mal ein ernstes Wort mit ihr über Fremde in unserem Haus reden muss, wir kommen gleich nach.“ Charon nickte, drückte sich noch einmal an die “Erwachsenen“, bevor er wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwand. „Mir gefällt die ganze Sache nicht“, murmelte Godric in Lieziels Haarschopf, ehe sich Beide vom Bett erhoben, ihre Sachen richteten und wieder runter zu den Anderen gingen. Im unteren Flur angekommen, suchte Lieziel sofort nach Mélanie, welche mit den beiden Engeln immer noch in der Küche war. Sobald Mélanie sie erblickte, lächelte sie unschuldig und versteckte sich halb hinter Gabriel, welcher nur grinsen konnte. Castiels hatte seinen Kopf leicht schräg gelegt und sein Gesicht war so ausdruckslos wie immer. Lieziel schnaubte nur und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen. „Ich hoffe du weißt, dass du damit zugestimmt hast“, meinte die Blutelfe und spielte mit der Tischdeko, welche aus ein paar chinesischen Figuren bestand und den Tierkreis darstellten. „Es war schon beschlossen, als Gabriel gesagt hat, dass Lucifer als erstes nach uns suchen wird.“ „Ich meinte eher die Tatsache, dass ich Samuels Blut reinigen muss, Mél“, Lieziel verzog leicht den Mund, während Gabriel zu ihr trat und ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte um diese zu drücken. „Castiel und ich können dein Blut zwar nicht reinigen, aber durch deine Abstammung wird es uns Beiden möglich sein, dich im Zaum zu hal…“ „Wartet“, unterbrach Mélanie und sah von den Engeln zu Lieziel, „was genau beinhaltet eine Blutreinigung?“ „Es ist so ähnlich wie unser kleiner Blutpakt“, erklärte Lieziel, sah der Schwarzhaarigen aber nicht in die Augen, „wenn der Pakt vollzogen ist, werde ich, bzw. mein Blut alle Verunreinigungen entfernen, indem ich sie übernehme, um sie dann zu verarbeiten“, endete sie. „Aber wenn du die Verunreinigung aufnimmst…“, der Tierdämonin war schlecht geworden, bei dem Gedanken, dass sie nicht nur zu gestimmt hatte, sondern auch, dass Lieziel noch einmal durch diesen Prozess musste, wenn nicht sogar öfter, denn sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Blutreinigung sofort beim ersten Mal erledigt war. „Gebt mir zwei Tage“, murmelte Lieziel, während sie aufstand und sich müde über die Augen strich, „ich muss ein paar Dinge abklären und einiges für den Prozess besorgen, außerdem muss ich mindestens 24 Stunden schlafen, damit mein Körper auch nicht sofort streikt.“ Ohne jemanden anzusehen, ging sie zum Flur zurück, zog sich Jacke und Schuhe an, bevor sie die Autoschlüssel nahm und aus dem Haus verschwand. Die Winchester konnten das Aufheulen eines Motors hören, bevor die beiden Geflügelten und die Schwarzhaarige das Zimmer betraten, wobei die einzige Frau etwas blass aussah. Der Blick, den ihr der hellhaarige Teenager schenkte, war alles andere als freundlich, weswegen sie etwas zusammen zuckte, aber nichts sagte. „In drei Tagen wird Gabriels Enkelin sich um Samuels Blut kümmern“, warf Castiel in den Raum. Gabriel verdrehte nur die Augen, auf der einen Seite, weil Castiel ihn zum Opa machte und zum anderen, weil er sie nicht beim Namen nannte, das würde er die nächste Zeit wahrscheinlich auch nicht, wenn man bedachte, dass es den Engeln in der heutigen Zeit verboten war Kinder mit anderen Lebewesen zu zeugen. „Und was sollen wir so lange machen?“, fragte Dean genervt. „Wir werden euch alles beibringen, was wir über Lucifer wissen“, antwortete Gabriel. „Wir sollten warten bis Lieziel zurück ist“, meinte Eric, wurde aber durch ein Kopfschütteln seitens Gabriels abgewiesen. „Ich werde sie später darüber informieren, sie hat im Moment wichtigeres zu tun.“ Godric bedachte den Engel mit einem finsteren Blick, schließlich konnte er es ihr später auch erzählen und so wie Gabriel es aussehen ließ, wollte er Lieziel von ihm fernhalten. Was dachte sich dieses Federvieh dabei? Also begann Gabriel davon zu erzählen, wie sein Bruder ihrem Vater den Rücken kehrte, weil er Sterblichen eine Seele geschenkt hatte und verlangte, dass die Engel über sie wachten. Im Verlaufe des Tages lernte ein Teil der Anwesenden die komplette Geschichte um Lucifer, den Morgenstern, während der restliche Teil nur stumm zu hörte. Schließlich hatten Sam und Dean einige Treffen mit Engeln gehabt, die hinter Lucifer standen und nichts gegen eine Apokalypse hätten. Gegen Nachmittag kam Lieziel mit einigen Tüten zurück ins Haus. Alle anderen saßen immer noch im Wohnzimmer versammelt, weswegen alle gleichzeitig zu Lieziel starrten, als diese zu ihnen trat. Leicht murrend, bedeutete sie Charon ihr zu folgen, welches der kleine weißhaarige Junge sofort befolgte. „Ich möchte, einen Bann über den Keller legen…“ „Du wirst sein Blut säubern“, unterbrach ihr Sohn sie ruhig. Lieziel blickte in die Bronze-goldenen Augen ihres Sohnes und nickte bedacht. „So oder so, besser Lucifer wenigstens von ihm fern zu halten, oder?“ Der Junge der nicht älter als Zehn aussah, sah ihr noch kurze Zeit in die Augen, bevor er langsam nickte und ihre Hand nahm. Seine Kleine in ihre legte und den Unterschied betrachtete. Lieziel kniete sich zu ihm nieder und zog ihren Sohn in ihre Arme, schlang sie fest um ihn und bettete ihr Kinn auf seinem Kopf. „Ich werde ihn von dir fern halten, er wird nicht einmal wissen, dass du noch lebst! Du weißt, dass Eric und Godric sich darum gekümmert haben, dass jegliche Daten, die zu dir führen, damit enden, dass du damals gestorben bist. Er wird nicht wissen, dass du noch existierst. Deswegen will ich auch einen Bann um den Keller legen, dafür, dass keine einzige Spezies hier rein kann, die hier nicht mit eingewoben wurde, genau so, dass niemand herausfinden kann, wer sich hier drin befindet, weder durch Voraussicht, noch Geruch.“ „Wird es anders sein?“, fragte Charon, rührte aber immer noch keinen Muskel. „Ich bin darauf vorbereitet das Blut aufzunehmen…ich hoffe, dass es anders wird.“ Charon nickte und half Lieziel dabei alle möglichen Schutzzeichen, die die gesamte Weltgeschichte hergab, in die Wände der Kellerräume zu ritzen. Damit fertig, begann Charon aus einem Buch zu lesen, welches Lieziel ihm zuvor gegeben hatte, während sie anfing, jede Kerbe mit ihrem Blut zu beschmieren. Als nur noch eine Rune über war, schickte sie Charon nach oben, um die anderen zu holen. Bis auf die Engel, guckten die Anderen nicht schlecht, als sie jede noch so kleine “Verzierung“ sahen. Lieziel stellte einen kleinen Kelch auf einen Tisch und legte ein kürzlich geschliffenes Messer dazu. „Jeder einmal einen kleinen Stich in den Finger“, meinte sie und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder. Der Keller an sich hatte drei Räume, die Kleineren waren wie normale Gästezimmer eingerichtet, während der größte Raum mit weißen Fließen ausgelegt worden war, nachdem Godric und Eric aus dem Keller ausgezogen waren, hatte Lieziel es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, einen Raum einzurichten, in dem sie mit ihrem Blut experimentieren konnte und den man leicht säubern konnte. Dieser Raum war nun vom Boden, über die Wände und bis zur Decke in rote Zeichen eingedeckt, er führte auch zu den letzten zwei Räumen, weswegen man diese nur mit leichten Schutzeichen versehen musste. Die letzte Rune musste das Blut der Anderen tragen, damit sie in diesen Schutz mit eingewoben waren. „Warum sollten wir?“, fragte Dean und verzog das Gesicht, als sein Blick zu den Vampiren wanderte, schließlich war er nicht so lebensmüde mit einer offenen Wunde vor denen zu stehen. „Weil du sonst wie ein gebratenes Fischstäbchen endest, solltest du noch in diesem Raum sein bzw. ihn betreten, wenn die letzte Rune ausgefüllt ist“, antwortete Gabriel und begann als Erster damit, etwas von seinem Blut in den Kelch fließen zu lassen, anschließend stellte er sich neben Lieziel und drückte anerkennend ihre Schulter, was mit einem leicht säuerlichem Blick von Godric bedacht wurde. Mélanie und Charon waren die nächsten, dann Eric und Godric. Als Sam das Messer ansetzte und mit einem “Bist-du-verrückt-Blick“ von Dean bedacht wurde, lehnte sich Lieziel mehr in die Präsenz ihres Vorfahrens und schloss ihre Augen. Das war die erste Probe, sollte sie dem Geruch nicht standhalten können, würde es nichts bringen, wenn sie ihm das Blut entzog, die Gefahr ihn dabei umzubringen, wäre zu groß. Sobald ein paar Tropfen gefallen waren, fingen Lieziels Augen in einem matten dunkelrot an zu leuchten. Aber nichts geschah weiter. Keine Panik, oder das Verlangen sein Blut zu verschlingen. „Ihr Blut ist nicht mit dem von Patrick zu vergleichen, es ist viel zu schwach, als das es solche Auswirkungen wie damals haben kann“, antwortete Gabriel auf ihr stummes Erstaunen. „Patrick?“, fragte wie immer Dean mit dem Taktgefühl eines Elefanten im Porzellanladen. „Das geht dich nichts an Winchester“, antwortete Eric zu allem Erstaunen, während Godric dunkel knurrte. „Godric“, sagte die Blutelfe in einem ruhigen Ton, sah aber Gabriel an. „Du, hör auf immer wieder den damaligen Vorfall anzusprechen. Es ist zweieinhalb Jahre her und hat hier nichts mehr verloren.“ Das Rot ihrer Augen flackerte kurz heller, bevor es wieder zu dem ursprünglichem braun-grau mit dem roten Iris-Ring wurde. Sam war derjenige, der Dean in den Finger schnitt, was mit einem Mädchen-ähnlichem Schrei beantwortet wurde, allerdings war nun in dem Kelch das Blut jedes Einzelnen. „Bildet einen Halbkreis um die letzte Rune und sprecht nach, was Charon vorspricht“, gab Lieziel als Anweisung und stellte sich genau vor die Rune, tauchte einen Finger in das vermischte Blut und zog die Linien nach jedem Satz nach, den die Anderen sagten. „…Und mit meinem Blut gebiete auch mir Schutz, sollte mein Feind die Mauern überwinden und meinen Tod verlangen“, endete der gemeinsame Spruch, nachdem auch die Rune aufleuchtete und als einzige Schwarze zurück blieb, umringt von roten Runen. „Und jetzt?“, fragte Eric und runzelte die Stirn, als er Godric beobachtete, welcher immer noch zu Gabriel starrte. „Und jetzt betritt keiner mehr den Raum, außer Gabriel, Castiel oder ich erlauben es euch, ich werde jetzt essen und danach 24 Stunden schlafen müssen, keiner darf mich wecken. Wenn Sam, die Engel und ich hier unten sind, dürft ihr hier weder rein, noch uns stören, ihr müsst warten, bis wir wieder rauskommen.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand Lieziel nach oben, dicht gefolgt von Gabriel, sehr zu Godrics Ärger, und nach Gabriel folgte natürlich Castiel. „Was ist mit dir los?“, fragte Eric Godric so leise, dass nur Mélanie es mit ihrem ausgeprägten Gehör wahrnehmen konnte, während die Hunter-Brüder den Anderen zur Küche folgten. „Du weißt, das Gabriel so etwas wie ihr Großvater ist?!“, fragte er weiter und erhielt nur ein Knurren und fast schwarze Augen. „Godric?“, fragte Mélanie nun, da Eric seinen Macher nicht weiter verärgern wollte. „Gabriel versucht mich von ihr fern zu halten“, gab der ältere Vampir durch zusammen gebissene Zähne zu. Eric hob die Augenbraue und wollte etwas sagen, bekam aber nur einen bösen Blick seitens Mélanie, weswegen er lieber den Mund hielt. „Was hätte er für einen Grund?“ „Vielleicht passe ich nicht in seine Pläne für einen perfekten Schwiegersohn?“, fragte Godric sarkastisch, was ihm erstaunte Blicke von Eric und Mélanie einbrachte. „Warst du gerade sarkastisch?“, fragte die Halbdämonin und versteckte ein Grinsen, als sie von Godric einen dunklem Blick entgegen gebracht bekam. „Er will sicher nur Zeit mit ihr verbringen, schließlich ist es das erste Mal, dass er sie trifft. Glaub nicht, dass Lieziel das zu lassen würde, Godric.“ „Ich bezweifle, dass sie das im Moment merkt, sie hat genug damit zu tun, sich Sorgen um die Blutreinigung und Lucifer zu machen. Habt ihr gesehen, wie blass sie war, als sie nach dem Einkaufen wieder kam?“, gab Eric ernst seine Meinung kund, was Mélanie dieses Mal mit einem Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bestrafte. „Sie ist kein emotionaler Krüppel, natürlich wird sie es merken, vielleicht etwas zu spät, aber im Moment gibt es wirklich andere Sorgen für…“ „Sorgen die du ihr bereitest hast, weil du etwas zugestimmt hast, von dem du keine Ahnung hattest?“, fragte Godric zum ersten Mal mit dunkler Stimme, etwas, was man von dem Kämpfe vermeidenden Vampir gar nicht kannte. „Du hast kein Recht so mit ihr zu reden“, grollte nun Eric. Godric war vielleicht sein Macher, aber Mélanie war seine Gefährtin. „Und sie hatte kein Recht für Lieziel irgendwelche Entscheidungen zu fällen“, erwiderte Godric genau wie Eric. „Sie hat es nicht gewusst“, verteidigte Eric die Halbdämonin. „Wenn ihr fertig seid, euch die Schuld zu zuweisen, dann kommt hoch, das Essen ist fertig“, ging die Teufelsblutelfe dazwischen, bevor noch irgendjemand auf die Idee kam einen kleinen Kampf anzuzetteln. Die beiden Vampire und Mélanie sahen schuldbewusst aus, was Lieziel fast zum Lachen gebracht hätte. „Streitet euch, wenn alles vorbei ist, außerdem hat Mélanie nur dem Unausweichlichem zu gestimmt, also gib ihr nicht die Schuld“, meinte sie nun an Godric gewandt und begab sich wieder in die Küche, gefolgt von drei sehr stillen Begleitern. „Castiel und ich werden uns in der Nähe nach ´nem Fall umsehen, solange wie hier alles läuft“, begann Dean mitten im Essen. „Ihr habt keine Erlaubnis hier zu jagen“, begann Eric, „aber es gibt ein paar kleine Nebenstädte, die sich hinter den Grenzen befinden und sich weigern unsere Hilfe anzunehmen, stattdessen, üben sie lieber Selbstjustiz aus.“ Der ältere der Winchesterbrüder nickte und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen. „Ich muss mich um das Fangtasia kümmern, Pam beschwert sich schon eine Weile, dass sie alles alleine machen muss“, sprach Eric als Nächster. „Ich kann mitkommen, die nächsten Versuche müssen sowie so erst einmal durch laufen“, fügte Mélanie an. „Isabel wollte ein paar der alten Bücher aussortieren, außerdem braucht sie etwas Hilfe, da Stan einige Missionen außerhalb von Area 9 hat, weswegen sie mich bat ihr zu helfen, ich würde Charon mit nehmen“, war nun Godrics Plan für die nächste Zeit. Charon nickte, schließlich hatte Godric ihm das schon erzählt. „Dann wäre das geklärt“, nickte Gabriel, als Lieziel sich erhob. „Wir beginnen morgen Abend Sam, ein T-Shirt und ´ne Jogginghose sollten ok sein, du wirst ziemlich ins Schwitzen geraten“, wand sich die Blutelfe an ihn, „die anderen, wir sehen uns, wenn ihr zurück seit. Godric?“ Godric folgte ihr stumm, was mit einer hoch gezogenen Augenbraue von Dean bedacht wurde. „Man könnte meinen, dass die Beiden zusammen sind.“ Die amüsierten Blicke von Mélanie und Eric sah keiner. ''„Pass auf Charon auf, er wird trotz des Bannes noch spüren, wenn etwas passiert.“ „Was ist, wenn etwas passiert? Und keiner da ist?“ „Gabriel wird da sein Godric. Ich bezweifle, dass er zu lässt, dass seiner einzigen Erbin etwas passiert.“